


Fall Together

by Zephyros22



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender neutral Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the moment before the world resumed, the space around them seemed to electrify with energy. Five could feel it raise goosebumps on their arms and race along their veins. Five's universe seemed to focus in on Sam, expanding from a single point and enrapturing him in their gaze.</p>
<p>Post Christmas Mission, 'Little Things Day' celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write a sad fic for once! :D

Five was acutely aware of the tremor in the hand as it was offered towards them. The music thrummed around them in an echo of percussion and drumbeat. The quad spun with dancers and voices and laughter, all celebrating the make-shift holiday that had caught them all by surprise. 

And amongst it all stood Sam Yao, a shy grin on his pale features and a stammer in his voice as he asked Five if they would indeed like to dance.

Five turned their gaze up to his, meeting his dark eyes with a slow but sure nod of their head. Fingers worn with callouses gripped Sam's soft and warm palm as he helped them stand. Five could almost track the heartbeat in Sam's veins as their hand pressed against his wrist. The Radio Operator gently led them to a corner of the quad, away from the larger crowd of dancers that pulsated to the music. Five could feel the beat in their bones, willing them to move and jump with their friends. But Five let themselves be led to the side, looking to Sam to see his face.

Sam faced away from them, but Five could see the reddening of his ears even despite that. There was an odd tug in Five's chest at the thought of the Radio Operator blushing. Five didn't think it was a necessarily bad feeling at all. A small smile tugged at the corner of their mouth.

Eventually Sam turned, his hand still clasped loosely to Five's. They were a ways away from the crowd, secluded in a quieter part of the square, the music muted and the lights dimmed. Sam held his lips in a tight line, brows furrowed slightly in hesitation. His other hand hovered at his side, as if unsure how to proceed. Five gave it a moment's glance before meeting his eyes and lifting the hand not currently caught in Sam's grip to the radio operator's shoulder and letting it rest there.

Sam's muscles stiffened underneath Five's hand for a moment before relaxing. The tension in his face seemed to fade as he reached out and delicately let his hand brace the runner's waist. The touch sent a small shiver down Five's spine, a warmth beginning to blossom in their chest. The two fumbled slightly for a moment before setting their feet and waiting for the other to lead. 

In the end Five began to rock slightly, cautiously to avoid startling Sam. He seemed to follow easy enough, mirroring Five's small steps with his own. He couldn't help but glance at his feet, trying to avoid stepping on Five's sneakers. Sure enough, Five seemed to anticipate his steps and countered with a small shift of balance or a larger to step to accommodate Sam. They gave him a reassuring squeeze with their hand and a soft smile.

The loud insistent music was all but forgotten now, the pair simply swaying softly to their own inner music. Sam seemed to almost refuse to look up at Five despite their gaze, pretending to be focused on his steps. Five watched him gently, noting the way his eyes flicked up to theirs and immediately directed themselves back to his shoes to avoid eye contact. He still hadn't fully relaxed, that much was obvious. Five tried to relax as much as they could while leading, silently encouraging Sam to do so as well. 

Sam consistently fumbled with his steps, clumsily overstepping or stepping off the silent rhythm they had both established. Five could feel the shake in his hands and the nervousness in his thoughts. With silent understanding, Five slowed to a stop and willed Sam to look up. With deliberate reluctance, his dark eyes met theirs. Five drew in a soft breath at the light that reflected off his eyes, feeling blood rise to their face. Sam's eyes widened, equally enraptured by Five's expression. 

The air was still between them, each frozen in anticipation of the other. In the distance the music had lulled to a low ambiance, the beat seeming to echo each of their heartbeats. The world seemed to slow to a stop around them as the pair silently tried to reconcile and meet somewhere in the space between them. 

And in the moment before the world resumed, the space around them seemed to electrify with energy. Five could feel it raise goosebumps on their arms and race along their veins. Five's universe seemed to focus in on Sam, expanding from a single point and enrapturing him in their gaze.

Gently, they both tipped forward and each of their worlds met in a single brush of lips. Five expected a burst of energy, or some sort of outburst, but all they found was a soft sigh on Sam's lips and a slow peace. 

It took a few moments for each to pull away, the moment seeming to last forever but not long enough. Five could see Sam's mouth fall open to speak, as if to say something to preserve the single point in time in which they fell together. Five simply gazed at him with soft but knowing eyes. Sam never spoke, but exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. No words needed to be said. Each had spoken their part with equal sincerity and care, and that was all that was required.

Five gently tipped forward to rest their head against Sam's shoulder, closing their eyes and letting Sam rock them gently to the song of their minds.


End file.
